


Secrets

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1200 follower milestone, Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).

Secrets

Dresupi

xXx

“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?”

Hermione pulled away, her breath short. “What, making out in the back room of your shop?” 

“No, I mean, being secretive about it.” Fred replied, leaning back to get a better look at her. She was slightly disheveled, her face flushed, ass backed up against his work bench. 

“You know why I want to keep it secret, Fred.” 

“I do, I really do, and it’s a very good reason. Merlin knows I know my little brother’s temper better than anyone, but he’s over you. He’s in a relationship now, and… well, I want to tell people. I want people to know that I love you.” 

“Really?” 

He nodded. “I love you, Hermione Granger and I want the whole world to know it.”

Hermione sighed. “You know it’s not just Ron though. I like having you all to myself. No reporters, your mother not nagging us to get married and have children.”

“I like having you to myself too, but I see a future with you and we’ll need to tell people eventually.” Fred explained. “Even if we don’t settle down just yet, I see us doing that one day, now or years from now.”

Hermione smiled up at him. “You’re so sweet, you know that?”

Fred grinned. “So I’ve been told.” 

She laughed. “Okay, we’ll tell your family, let everyone else figure it out on their own.” 

Fred’s grin widened, threatening to split his face. 


End file.
